


Draco Malfoy cumplió 30 años!

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dracothon, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie drabbles centrados en Draco Malfoy.  En diferentes épocas y situaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frente al Espejo

**Author's Note:**

> Los drabbles con los que participé en la celebración por los 30 años de Draco Malfoy que organizó la comunidad de Lj [Dracothon](http://community.livejournal.com/dracothon).
> 
> Cada uno corresponde a un reto en especial y obviamente tiene como personaje central a Draco... y bueno también a Harry haciendole mimitos ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto # 1: Sonrisita de Superioridad

 

 

Lleva casi dos horas practicando frente al espejo y aun no está conforme con el resultado. Todos dicen siempre que él se parece mucho a su padre cuándo tenía su edad, el cabello engominado y tan rubio que parece blanco, las facciones duras, con una belleza singular y los ojos grises, fieros, penetrantes. Sin embargo, Scorpius no logra esbozar la sonrisa de su padre. Esa que es elegante y altanera en partes iguales. Esa que le abre puertas en los restaurantes elegantes y logra que les consigan la mejor mesa. La que hace titubear a los empleados de su empresa, a los inversionistas con los que se reúne eventualmente.

Lo ha observado por semanas, su padre lo hace parecer un gesto natural. Se ha fijado con detenimiento en la forma en que eleva el labio superior, cómo se hunden sus mejillas, incluso en algunas ocasiones, si la situación lo amerita, la acompaña de una ceja levantada. Lo hace lucir interesante, poderoso, invencible y Scorpius ha decidido que tiene que sonreír así.

_Es la sonrisa de los Malfoy_, le ha dicho el retrato de su abuelo que está en uno de los salones. Y él como buen Malfoy tiene que conseguir que le salga perfecta. Suspira con determinación y vuelve a su tarea frente al espejo, concentrado y firme.

Y cuando logre imitarla, porque lo logrará, al primero que se la va a regalar será al idiota de Albus Potter. Oh claro que sí. Está seguro que funcionará, cuando sonría para él logrará arrancarle un suspiro y esa mirada estúpida tan digna de un Potter. La misma que su padre logra arrancarle al _gran Harry Potter_ cuando le sonríe, justo antes de besarlo contra la pared, encerrados en su despacho mientras piensan que nadie los ve.


	2. Cómo tu novio puede volverse una pesadilla en cinco días

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto 2: "Mi padre esto, mi padre aquello..."

 

Los preparativos de la cena que estaban por ofrecer habían sido una completa tortura. Harry estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo más veces de las que podía recordar y es que el discurso de Draco en los últimos cinco días había sido solamente _ "Mi padre esto… mi padre aquello"_, sin contar el más odiado por Harry: _"No. Eso a mi padre no le va a gustar"_.

Todo comenzó aquella mañana en que llegó una elegante lechuza llevando el mensaje de Lucius Malfoy en que anunciaba su llegada a Londres después de un exilio de años. Draco había saltado de la cama por la emoción y Harry se había hundido en el colchón presintiendo que su vida se volvería un infierno. Y no se equivocó.

Al día siguiente, cuando regresó de su turno en la Central de Aurores, Harry encontró la sala de la Mansión Malfoy —en donde vivían desde que decidieron mudarse juntos—, llena de cajas a medio abrir, los muebles fuera de lugar, catálogos desperdigados por la mesita central y a Draco conversando animadamente con una mujer que lucía una elegante túnica azul que realzaba su cabello chocolate, el mismo que llevaba atado en una coleta.

—¡Llegaste! —saludó Draco entusiasmado—. Harry te presento a Belinda Wells, es decoradora de interiores, no te imaginas las maravillas que puede hacer con su varita.

—Y con un buen presupuesto, claro está —agregó sonriente la joven bruja para luego dirigirse a Harry—. Es un enorme placer conocerlo señor Potter —agregó extendiendo su mano hacía Harry.

—Buenas tardes —fue el escueto saludo que le otorgó Harry mientras le correspondía el saludo y no dejaba de ver interrogante a Draco.

—Decidí que necesitamos remodelar algunas áreas de la Mansión. Los próximos acontecimientos lo ameritan.

Harry sintió que ese peso que habitaba en su estómago desde que la carta de Lucius llegó se hacía más grande.

Desde ahí todo había sido una pesadilla, entre muestras de telas, colores, tapices y un gran etcétera, acompañados de la frase que había llegado a odiar:

—Mi padre gusta de los colores fuertes —explicaba Draco a la joven bruja que tomaba notas—. Oh sí, mi padre tiene un gusto exquisito.

Repentinamente Harry comenzó a tener guardias más largas en la central y a llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

Pero el colmo llegó el fin de semana, cuando no pudo esconderse más de Draco y había terminado siendo arrastrado hasta el Callejón Diagon y sin saber cómo Harry estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin's probándose una infinidad de túnicas que no tenían cuando acabar.

—¿Qué te parece esta? —pregunto cansado Harry mientras Draco observaba la túnica color granate que Harry había escogido.

—No. Demasiado Gryffindor. A mi padre no le gustaría nada que le recuerde a Hogwarts.

Harry rodó los ojos quitándose la túnica y comenzando a probarse la siguiente. Maldijo mentalmente a Lucius y todos sus antepasados.

Cuando la tortura de las túnicas terminó, luego de comprar una muy elegante de color azul muy discreto para Harry y una negra con ribetes plomos para Draco, terminaron en el salón de belleza. Draco insistió en que debía hacer algo con ese cabello porque _"A mi padre no le gustará verte tan desalineado" _y como eso no fue suficiente, también insistió en que le arreglasen las manos, _"las manos maltratadas de auror no son del gusto de mi padre, Harry"_.

No recuerda en que momento, pero terminó burlando a Draco en una de las muchas tiendas y desapareció para refugiarse en su pequeño departamento del Soho. El que usaban algunos fines de semana cuando salían a trasnochar y no estaban en condiciones de aparecerse en la mansión. Tumbado en la cama por fin encontró algo de calma de tanto parloteo intrascendente de cremas, colores y productos. No podía creer el comportamiento de Draco, como había enloquecido en sólo unos cuantos días. Trataba de ser comprensivo, después de todo, se trataba de su padre, pero la paciencia de Harry había sido frágil, más cuando lo último que Draco mencionó fue su idea de que él debía depilarse las cejas.

Casi a la medianoche despertó alertado por el sonido de una aparición, no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba de él, después de todo eran los únicos que podían aparecerse en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué te escapaste? —preguntó tranquilamente Draco echándose a su lado.

—Lo siento —respondió Harry aun sin abrir los ojos—. Pero me estabas volviendo loco. No comprendo que sucede contigo Draco.

Lo escucho suspirar y el silencio reinó por un buen rato. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver sus facciones aun más marcadas por la poca luz que ingresaba de la ventana.

—Lo sé. No fue mi intención —se explicó Draco—. Es que… es mi padre, Harry. Quiero que vea que lo estamos haciendo bien, que no lo estoy defraudando por…

—¿Por estar conmigo?, ¿es eso?

Draco volteo la mirada sintiéndose culpable y Harry respiró profundamente. Odiaba a Lucius Malfoy, pero estaba irremediablemente enamorado de su hijo.

—Si es tan importante para tí aun podemos ir mañana al callejón Diagon y…

—No —interrumpió Draco—. He sido un egoísta, no debo intentar que luzcas diferente sólo por complacer a mi padre… yo… ya sabes.

—¿Me amas tal como soy? —Harry adivinó la frase mientras Draco asentía un tanto abochornado—. Lo sé aunque casi nunca me lo digas, ya sabes que no hace falta que lo hagas.

—Te amo —susurró Draco en su oído para luego comenzar a besarlo.

Harry sonrió relajándose. Después de todo, la visita de Lucius sólo duraría unos cuantos días y él tendría a Draco para él solito por el resto de sus vidas. Pensando en eso Harry rodó sobre el cuerpo de Draco para comenzar a devorar la piel de su cuello, desabotonando lentamente los botones de su túnica y pensando en todas las cosas que pensaba hacerle al rubio y que seguramente a Lucius no le gustarían.


	3. ¿Cobarde? Sí Claro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 3: Cobardía

 

 

  
Los Slytherin no se caracterizan por ser valientes. Ellos son astutos, sagaces, calculadores y encantadoramente peligrosos. Los actos heroicos y todas esas patrañas moralistas las dejan para los Gryffindor que tienen predilección en ir por el mundo empuñando espadas —o varitas— salvando damiselas en peligro. Burdo, simplista, tan Gryffindor.

Draco había escapado de situaciones peligrosas, quién no lo había echo. Eso si, siempre con elegancia o al menos tratando de mantenerla, despreciando los momentos en que había flaqueado. Odió con todas sus fuerza a Harry Potter cuando lo descubrió llorando en el baño. Al menos, debido a esa valentía Gryffindor, Potter no se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas sino que había comenzado a atacarlo varita en mano, una vez más el papel de héroe saliendo a flote.

La guerra había sido cruda y Draco sabía que no era para cobardes, no importaba el bando que eligieses ni los motivos porqué lo hicieras, tenias que decidir, actuar, enfrentar… matar. Tener a Voldemort en tu casa y a tus padres amenazados constantemente de muerte no era algo para cobardes. Claro que desde el punto de vista del puritano lado de la luz eso no era considerado un acto heroico o de supervivencia, ellos le decían conveniencia, vendidos, cobardes, lame culos.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y la calma en el mundo mágico era algo que reinaba hace mucho. Así que cuando se cruzó con Potter, tiempo después, en aquella discoteca gay de Londres no dudó en hacerle frente.

Seguramente Potter también piensa que es un cobarde, no lo duda. Impulsado por eso, nunca baja la mirada cuando aquellos ojos verdes comienzan a coquetearle, le sigue el juego, pura seducción, lujuria mal contenida.

Pasan los días y las semanas. Todos los viernes se cruzan, se miran, bailando obscenamente entre cientos de cuerpos sudorosos. Ninguno baja la guardia, ninguno cederá primero.

No fue hasta una semana atrás, cuando estaba follando en el baño de la discoteca con un guapísimo chico que encontró de la pista de baile que lo escuchó.  Potter y su inseparable compañero de juergas gay, conversando mientras se lavaban las manos, ignorando su presencia.

—¿Es que no piensas acercártele nunca? —preguntó la afeminada voz de Colin Creevey—. Es obvio que él también te mira… pero seguramente está esperando que tú des el primer paso

—Pues seguirá esperando —sentenció Potter.

—No lo entiendo —insistió Creevey—. Te mueres por Malfoy desde la escuela… vamos Harry, que te he escuchado corrértela mientras piensas en él… no eres muy silencioso cuando lo haces ¿sabes?

—Ya cállate Colin. No voy a acercarme porque seguramente es lo que está esperando para rechazarme y humillarme.

—Bien, no diré nada mas —dijo Colin cerrando el grifo del lavamanos.

Harry lo imitó y cogió un poco de papel toalla para secarse las manos, cuando Colin insistió una vez más.

—La verdad Harry, pienso que eres un idiota por no acercarte y perderte del polvo de tu vida con ese bombón de Malfoy.

—No es… —titubeo Harry—. Ya sabes que con Malfoy no sería un simple polvo y eso es seguramente lo único que él piensa dar. No voy a arriesgarme.

—Lo lamento —dijo comprensivo el joven fotógrafo.

—No. Es mi culpa, nadie me mando a enamorarme del estúpido de Draco Malfoy —declaró Harry—. Vamos me han dado ganas de ir a casa.

Draco no durmió toda esa semana, pensando que hacer con la reciente información, obtenida de la fuente más fiable, el mismísimo Harry Potter. El héroe estaba enamorado de él. Quería utilizarlo, vengarse, despreciarlo. Sin embargo cuando bajaba la guarda se sorprendía soñando con él. Imaginándose en la cama acariciándose lentamente. Y si se descuidaba aun más terminaba viéndose en situaciones cotidianas con él, desayunando juntos, asistiendo a partidos de quidditch, viendo películas acurrucados en el sofá, saliendo a las discotecas, siendo la envidia de todos. Puto Potter, lo tenía metido en la sangre desde siempre.

Ese viernes lo decide. No más juegos. No más miradas ni insinuaciones. Va a acercarse a Harry y con la seguridad que le da el saber que no será rechazado tomará lo que es suyo y le va a demostrar que él es más valiente. Cobarde le habían dicho muchas veces. Si, claro… se necesitaba más valor para enfrentarse a su destino con Potter que al mal nacido de Voldemort.

—¿Quieres bailar Potter?

—Yo… eh.. ¿Qué dices?

Draco esboza una sonrisa curiosa y sincera, enternecido por el nerviosismo de Potter que repentinamente ha comenzado a jugar con su vaso de cerveza.

—Te pregunte si quieres bailar conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo que estas planeando? —pregunta desconfiado.

—Nada, sólo pasármelo bien —responde tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacía la pista—. Y si eres bueno, tal vez podamos pasárnosla bien por mucho tiempo. Sólo tú y yo, Harry.

Harry sonríe, se siente perfecto, completo, seguro. Maldito y encantador Malfoy.

Bailan pegados, acoplándose el uno al otro. Las manos de Draco enredándose en su cabello desordenado, bajando por su espalda, jugueteando con el cinturón de sus jeans apretados. Harry es gelatina en sus manos, con el corazón latiéndole tan de prisa. Sin poder creer aun que todo eso está sucediendo.

—¿Asustado, Potter? —pregunta Draco en su oído, con el aliento caliente quemándole.

—Ya quisieras Malfoy —responde y ambos sonríen. Esa noche sus vidas comenzaron a ponerse interesantes.


	4. Apuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto 5: Verde Slytherin

Albus estaba triste, la cena había sido una gran tortura y él había hecho hasta lo imposible por contener las lágrimas y sorberse los mocos por estar sentado en la mesa de las serpientes. Estúpido sombrero, seguramente sí necesitaba jubilación como decía su tío Ron a veces, era la única forma que tenía de explicarse el haber sido sorteado para Slytherin. De pronto sintió una mano consoladora apoyándose en su espalda. Volteó la mirada tímidamente y se encontró con Scorp que le sonreía con calidez apoyándolo en silencio. Al menos no estaba solo.

Conocía a Scorpius Malfoy desde que tenía 9 años y sus padres habían empezado a salir. Había sido una época dura para su familia, asumir el divorcio de sus padres y las constantes peleas entre su padre y el tío Ron debido a su relación con el señor Malfoy. Pero luego todo se había calmado y Albus disfrutaba los fines de semana en que él y sus hermanos iban a visitar a su padre a la Mansión Malfoy, a donde se había mudado. Incluso habían pasado un verano con su padre y los Malfoy en una maravillosa casa ubicada en Grecia.

Todo eso no hacía que dejase de sentirse miserable. El tío Ron, a quien Albus quería mucho, les había hablado toda la última semana a él y sus primos sobre lo maravilloso que era ser un Gryffindor, el orgullo de los Weasley siendo todos de esa casa, leales y valientes y claro está había hablado pestes de los Slytherin, echo que había disgustado bastante a su padre cuando se enteró. Quizás todo se había calmado en su familia, pero las cosas entre su tío y su padre nunca serían las mismas. Con un suspiro comenzó a escribir la carta para su padre, otra para su mamá y el resto de la familia, esperando que no estén demasiado decepcionados de él.

***

La lechuza picoteó la luna de su habitación y Draco casi saltó sobre ella para dejarla entrar y arrancarle la carta con muy poco cuidado, lo que molesto a la lechuza que hizo un sonido enojado y emprendió la retirada.

Desde la cama, Harry lo miraba expectante y ansioso mientras abre la carta de Scorpius.

—¿Y?... vamos Draco, ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Harry impaciente.

—Verde… los dos.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Harry frotándose los ojos, su pobre hijo debía estar devastado.

Antes de que Draco pueda quejarse por lo que parecía ser enojo en Harry por tener a su hijo en Slytherin otra lechuza llegó y esta vez la carta fue retirada con más delicadeza.

—Es de Al —dijo Draco acercándole la carta a Harry y sentándose en la cama junto a él.

Harry leyó con detenimiento las palabras de su hijo, suspiró con resignación. No es que le molestase que Al fuese un Slytherin, le molestaba saberlo decepcionado por eso.

—Te juro que voy a matar a Ron la próxima vez que lo vea —declaro terminando de leer la carta.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Draco—. Yo te ayudo a esconder el cuerpo.

Harry sonrió mirando a Draco. Aún no entendía como lograba que todo pareciese menos grabe cuando estaban juntos.

—Si no quitas esa cara de desilusión voy a enojarme mucho contigo, Potter.

—No estoy desilusionado, sólo me preocupa que él se sienta mal.

—Eso no pasará. Mañana le escribes una carta diciéndole lo orgullosos que estamos de él y yo le escribo una a la comadreja amenazándolo con lanzarle un hechizo que te saca unos dolorosísimos granos en el culo que no podrá sentarse en más de un mes si no se disculpa con Al por haber dicho tantas idioteces de los Slytherin.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —fue la única respuesta que Harry le pudo dar. Sin duda Draco había adoptado emocionalmente a sus hijos como suyos y se ponía como un león Gryffindor si alguien les hacía algún daño, fuese quien fuese. Claro que esa conclusión nunca se la mencionaría a Draco si no quería terminar durmiendo en el sofá del estudio.

—Tienes razón. Estará bien, además Scorp está con él. Se van a divertir.

Draco lo beso con ternura hasta que ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama acariciándose lentamente, comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Harry, lamer su oreja, pellizcar sus pezones.

—Verde Slytherin, Harry —dijo Draco lascivamente—. Te dije que iba a ganar la apuesta.

—No sé como estabas tan seguro de que así sería —responde Harry sintiendo como su erección comenzaba a crecer gracias a las caricias de su pareja.

—El chico es un Malfoy, Harry… acéptalo —sentenció el rubio—. Ahora es tiempo de que pagues lo que me prometiste.

—Tú y tu maldita influencia —dijo Harry con un jadeo al sentir sus manos siendo atadas a la cabecera de la cama con un sutil hechizo y viendo por ultima vez la siniestra sonrisa de Draco antes de que sus ojos sean cubiertos por una suave venda de seda y comenzase a sentir una húmeda lengua por todo su pecho. Apostar y perder con Draco era siempre tan interesante.


	5. El hurón más consentido del mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 7: El asombroso hurón botador

  
Un hurón. El maldito de Harry le había traído un estúpido hurón. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando el inútil de su novio cuando entró en la tienda de mascotas? Definitivamente tanto golpe recibido en su miserable trabajo de auror estaba teniendo consecuencias.

Él quería una familia, Por Merlín. Pero no, Harry había dicho que aun no estaban preparados para adoptar niños y después de largas noches discutiendo, de chantajearlo con sus más siniestras ideas y seducirlo con el más caliente sexo no había logrado que cambiase de opinión. Entonces había tomado medidas drásticas. Si Potter pensaba encontrar algo de satisfacción sexual tendría que llevar a cenar a su mano derecha, porque él no estaba dispuesto a acostarse con Harry hasta que entrara en razón y se diese cuenta que necesitaban comenzar su propia familia. Que ya tenían 30 años y no eran más unos críos.

Finalmente después de una tortuosa abstinencia de tres días Harry había cedido, pero con una condición, Draco enormemente había dicho que aceptaría cualquier condición que tuviese. Mala idea. Ahora Draco sabe que no volverá a decirle que sí a ciegas a Harry. Nunca más.

—Intentemos primero con una mascota —dijo Harry muy suelto de huesos—. Si logramos que sobreviva sana y salva por unos meses, entonces podemos averiguar en las agencias de adopción.

Esa noche Draco no durmió pensando si su novio sufría de alguna seria enfermedad que nublase su buen juicio. Luego se dio cuenta que Harry jamás tuvo buen juicio. Resignado se quedo dormido, después de todo no le desagradaban tanto los perros ni los gatos.

Pero esa tarde, Harry llegó con un hermoso hurón blanco en los brazos y Draco no sabía si echarse a llorar o cruciarle el culo a Harry.

—No vas a negar que es lindo —insistió Harry ante la cara de enojo de su novio.

—Pero… de verdad Harry… ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir traerme esa cosa?

—No seas malo, vas a herir sus sentimientos.

Draco bufó y cruzo los brazos frustrado, tratando de ignorar la pequeña carita con tiernos bigotes que observaba la escena desde su cómoda posición con Harry.

—La comadreja se va a reír de mí por semanas, Harry. No estoy dispuesto a soportarlo —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Harry sonrío dejando al pequeño hurón sobre el mueble y se acercó a Draco hasta rodearlo con sus brazos para luego besarlo lentamente.

—De Ron me encargo yo, no te preocupes. Y si logramos que ese pequeño a pesar de que no te guste demasiado ahora, crezca sano, te prometo que no pondré mas objeciones para tener un bebé en casa.

Draco permaneció firme por un rato más pero terminó cediendo en los brazos de Harry. Maldito Gryffindor que había destrozado todas sus caretas. Bien, si Harry quería criar un hurón sería el hurón más sano, fuerte y consentido de todo el mundo. Después de todo, el hurón sería un Malfoy.


	6. Lo que sólo tú vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 8: Draco Malfoy, sea lo que sea, no es una buena persona

 

Lo observas dormir, desnudo a tu lado, el cabello despeinado, la piel de porcelana. Lo amas desde hace tanto, a veces piensas que desde que eran niños, que toda esa obsesión era más bien una atracción irreversible desde aquella vez que viste sus ojos en tu primera visita al Callejón Diagon.

_Draco Malfoy, sea lo que sea, no es una buena persona_, ese era el discurso de Hermione, te lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, hasta que te hartaste y decidiste que no ibas a tolerarlo más, que si tus amigos no te pueden entender allá ellos, tú no ibas a dejar pasar tu felicidad para complacerlos. Ya no más.

La frasecita la escuchaste también de labios de una decepcionada Molly Weasley y te calo profundo en el alma. Pero nada te importó y no te arrepientes. Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo ellos ya no te miran con pena, ni te juzgan. Nunca estarás seguro si lo hacen por no perderte o porque realmente comprendieron que Draco es tu felicidad. No te interesa saberlo. Ya tienes más de lo que podrías pedir.

Finalmente ellos tal vez tengan razón, quizás Draco no es una buena persona y eso es lo que hace que lo ames. Es un jodido bastardo y ahora te mueres de risa con su humor ácido. Con sus despectivos comentarios. Ahora te ríes más de lo que te has reído en toda tu vida sin él.

Nadie sabe que te da masajes en los pies tumbados en la cama cuando llegas cansado de una misión con los aurores. No saben que te llena de besos en las mañanas; mucho menos saben del depósito anónimo que hace todos los meses para el orfanato del mundo mágico de Londres. Ni se imaginan que te acompaña a la tumba de tus padres cada vez que te sientes triste y se sienta a tu lado sobre la húmeda tierra mientras piensas en ellos en silencio. Que él te ha contado lo que le atormenta, las cosas que vio durante la guerra, lo que tuvo que hacer por salvar a su familia y que aun así no se arrepiente y lo volvería a hacer si se diese el caso y tú lo entiendes y te sientes orgulloso.

Ahora tú lo entiendes que él probablemente no se compadezca de sus enemigos y que nunca pondría la vida de otro por encima de la suya, como sueles hacerlo tú, pero sabes que él moriría por ti si tuviese que hacerlo.

Lo ves abrir sus ojos soñolientos, te sonríe y tú te acurrucas a su lado, enredando tus piernas con las suyas, acariciando su suave espalda con tus manos. _Feliz cumpleaños Draco_, susurras en su oído. Cumple 30 años, tan jóvenes aun y con la vida por delante para seguir viviendo juntos, aunque el mundo siga pensando que él es la peor de las escorias. A ti eso hace mucho que no te importa.


	7. Por él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 9: Draco Malfoy, adicto a _______.

**** ****

 

  
Lo odiaba, ver como ese ser hermoso se convertía en ese manojo de nervios, lo que las pesadillas hacían con su mente cada noche, las ojeras en su rostro. Sentía que jamás iba a terminar, que la paz que le había dado al mundo sería siempre esquiva para _él_.

Las pociones habían ayudado al principio pero luego la dosis ya no era suficiente, siempre necesitaba más, para dormir, para permanecer sin miedo entre las multitudes, para tener un momento de tranquilidad en casa. Luego ya no sirvieron de nada, su cuerpo las burlaba con astucia y las noches de insomnio se volvieron cosa de todos los días. Cuando lograba conciliar el sueño sus gritos lo despertaban en medio de la noche. Se sentía tan impotente, sólo abrazándolo, tratando de darle en ese gesto todo el amor que sentía por _él_. Ocultando en su interior el daño que le hacía verlo así. Los restos de la guerra los estaban matando lentamente.

Cuando la medimagia se volvió inútil terminaron acudiendo a la medicina muggle, incluso a la que llamaban naturista. Hermione había pasado noches enteras estudiándola, sus efectos y que repercusiones tendría en su magia. _Antidepresivos y ansiolíticos_, así los llamaba el medico muggle que se los había recetado. Un cóctel de esas pastillas con nombres extraños que lo dejaban aún más torpe y triste.

Aquella tarde se había excedido en la dosis, cuando llegó a casa lo encontró casi dormido, _dopado_ lo había llamado Hermione. Unas cuantas más y era una sobredosis… un poco más tarde y tal vez lo habría encontrado muerto.

Lo siguiente no lo recuerda bien, todos hablaban, _él_ diciendo que lo único que quería era dormir sin sueños y que la dosis normal ya no le hacía efecto. Los demás opinando, si deberían internarlo en San Mungo, si buscar medimagia experimental, que todo era su culpa por no cuidar de _él_, que tal vez deberían llevarlo donde su familia. Por Merlín… _él era su única familia._

Esa noche lo decidió. Mando al cuerno todo, sus responsabilidades sociales, el trabajo, el maldito mundo mágico y luego de meter lo necesario en un par de maletas y enviar unas cuentas lechuzas, lo llevó, lejos de toda esa mierda, de periodistas, ministros y aurores, de pastillas, pociones y la gente observándolo hasta cuando pestañea. El mundo es demasiado grande y tiene mucho más por ver que el Callejón Diagon. _ Él_ ganó y merece más recompensa que esa lenta muerte y Draco no se quedará sentado a esperar que suceda, a ver como Harry se consume cada día un poco más.

Tal vez Harry se volvió adicto a los antidepresivos, pero Draco desde hace mucho que es adicto a _él_, a su Harry y haría lo que sea para nunca vivir sin _él_.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Harry con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras el taxi los lleva al aeropuerto.

—A donde podamos ser libres Harry —responde Draco acariciándole el desordenado cabello.

Harry alzó la mirada y por primera vez en años, Draco lo vio sonreír.


	8. La Vida en Londres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 12: Draco Malfoy en Mugglelandia

  
Draco se había aburrido del mundo mágico, de los murmullos cuando pasaba por las calles, los gestos de desprecio, las puertas cerradas en la cara, las miradas impertinentes hacía su brazo, buscando siempre la marca que él intentaba ocultar. Era demasiado humillante y él no tenía porque soportarlo.

Su padre había muerto en Azkaban y su madre se había instalado en Italia, lejos de todo el escándalo, de juicios, de amigos muertos en la guerra. Él se refugió donde estaba seguro que los periodistas de El Profeta no lo molestarían más, desde hacía años vivía en el mundo muggle.

Se adaptó mejor de lo que pudo imaginar a ese mundo lleno de libertades y mucho más libre de prejuicios. Compró un elegante pent house en un exclusivo edificio de Stamford Street y comenzó su nueva vida.

Conoció a grandes amigos, Yves Saint Laurent, Giorgio Arman, Valentino, Versage, Ralph Lauren, Salvatore Ferragamo y algunos otros, a los que sedujo con algo de dinero y se volvieron sus incondicionales. Sus noches estaban impregnadas de paseos por el Soho y Brixton con sus magníficas discotecas gay. Podía pasar tardes enteras gastándose una fortuna en los almacenes de Selfridgfes y cenar cuando quisiera en los mejores restaurantes. Las distancias no eran un problema para él, siempre podía usar los medios de transporte mágicos pero cuando le apetecía algo más mundano simplemente se subía en su Lamborghini negro. Los chicos más calientes entrando a su cama una y otra noche, ninguno volviendo al día siguiente, sin compromisos ni emociones. Los negocios en su mejor momento, trabajar con muggles era mil veces más sencillo que con magos. La vida en Londres era buena… hasta que se cruzó con él.

En uno de sus paseos a bordo de su precioso auto, distraído por la música y las luces de la ciudad, no vio de donde salió pero sintió a su corazón paralizarse cuando se dio cuenta que había golpeado a alguien. Bajó a prisa del auto suplicando para que sólo haya sido un golpe menor, lo que menos necesitaba era arruinar su pacifica vida ahí también. Encontró a un hombre joven intentando incorporarse, no parecía demasiado lastimado.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo— ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?

El joven que aun permanecía en el piso levantó la mirada y parecía tratar de distinguirlo. Él lo reconoció de inmediato, aún sin sus espantosos lentes, ese rostro le era demasiado familiar.

—¿Potter?, ¿eres tú?

—¿Malfoy?

—Claro que soy yo, idiota. ¿En que diablos estabas pensando cuando te arrojaste sobre mi auto?

Nunca se imaginó encontrarse a Potter en medio de Londres, al menos no en el lado de la ciudad en que él solía moverse y mucho menos bajo esas circunstancias. Lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero Harry no lo consiguió, trastabilló apoyándose en el cuerpo de Draco para no caer y mostrando un enorme gesto de dolor.

—Creo que me lastimé el tobillo.

Draco suspiró para intentar calmarse ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto justamente a él? Recomponiéndose tomó de la cintura a Harry permitiendo que este se apoyara en él y lo ayudó a subir a su auto.

—Vamos, te llevaré al hospital.

—No es necesario, en casa tengo algunas pociones y…

—Probablemente tengas una luxación y necesitas una radiografía —insistió Draco—, luego veremos si te sirve algo de poción crece huesos o alguna otra —hace una pausa para luego mirarlo fríamente—. A menos que quieras que te lleve a San Mungo.

—No —dijo tajante Harry—. El hospital muggle está bien.

Dicho eso Draco arrancó el auto cambiando el rumbo, al parecer su noche de juerga estaba echada a perder.

Un par de horas después llevó a Harry a su departamento, que para su sorpresa quedaba a solo unas cuadras de su pent house y era mucho más cómodo tenía más estilo del que hubiese podido imaginarse viniendo de Potter.

Tenía una fractura menor en el tobillo. Los médicos le habían puesto una gruesa bota de yeso y le dieron una dotación enorme de analgésicos. Draco ayudó a Harry a acomodarse en el sofá y dejó las medicinas sobre la mesita que tenía frente a él.

Habían permanecido en silencio todo el camino. Draco estaba a punto de irse cuando lo vio frotarse los ojos, había repetido el gesto toda la noche y entonces se dio cuenta de que Potter tal vez había perdido los lentes y no que ya no los estuviese usando como él había pensado hasta entonces.

—Potter, aun no me explicas como es que terminaste estrellándote contra mi auto.

Harry suspiró cansado, los analgésicos estaban comenzando a hacer efecto.

—Perdí mis lentes y quería volver a casa. Pensé que podría guiarme sin necesitarlos, pero creo que mi miopía no ha mejorado nada.

—Siempre haciéndote el héroe —respondió Draco—. ¿Es qué no podías llamar un taxi?

—Tenía prisa y quería caminar.

Draco rodó los ojos y revisó las recetas de Harry, de pronto lo invadió la curiosidad, había algo detrás de todo eso que no le estaba diciendo. Vio la receta de los lentes de Harry, seguramente había pedido que le dieran una orden con las medidas necesarias y aprovechando la ceguera temporal de Potter la metió en su bolsillo despidiéndose.

Al día siguiente se presento en el departamento de Harry llevando una caja entre las manos. El moreno se sorprendió de la visita pero lo dejo pasar amablemente.

—Te traje poción crece huesos —dijo Draco una vez dentro del departamento— y un regalo.

Harry pudo ver las sombras de la caja y Draco lo ayudó a abrirlo. Eran unos lentes, de una elegante montura Prada y obviamente con su medida. Se las colocó y pudo por fin apreciar el rostro de Draco. Se sorprendió al ver lo bueno que estaba su antiguo enemigo, el cabello desordenado cayéndole sobre el rostro de forma atractiva, los ojos grises que lucían más vivos que antes, su ropa ceñida dejaba ver que su cuerpo delgado era firme y hablaba de horas pasadas en el gimnasio. Sintió un tirón en los pantalones debido a que su polla tenía vida propia y se había despertado con sólo la imagen de Draco.

—No necesitabas molestarte —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a decir—. Pero te lo agradezco.

—No quería arriesgarme a que te lances nuevamente contra mi auto —dijo Draco restándole importancia el tema.

Harry le sonrío y le agradeció por la poción crece huesos también, era un proceso doloroso pero más rápido que esperar a que el yeso haga su trabajo.

Draco no supo cómo pero terminó visitando a Harry las siguientes tardes. Se enteró que tenía una pequeña escuela de defensa en Londres, alejada del mundo mágico, para los muggles era un centro de enseñanza de defensa personal, para los magos era un lugar donde practicar duelo y aprender hechizos nuevos. Descubrió que Potter, al igual que él había abandonado el mundo mágico harto de ser vigilado constantemente por fotógrafos y presionado por el ministerio para que asista a miles de eventos y reuniones políticas que a él poco le importaban. Que había dejado atrás a sus amigos, que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con su autoexilio y ahora los veía sólo en fechas importantes. Que perdió los dichosos lentes escapando de un fotógrafo de _El Profeta_ que intentaba fotografiarlo en medio de las calles de Londres y cayeron de su bolsillo cuando se los quito para intentar despistarlo mientras salía corriendo en dirección opuesta, justo antes de que Draco lo golpease.

De pronto eran amigos, sin darse cuenta se volvieron amantes. Las visitas a las discotecas nunca más las hizo solo y dejó Harry entrar y salir de su cama cuando quisiera, sin embargo ya nunca lo dejó salir de su casa. Terminaron compartiendo cajones. Entrelazando sus almas. La vida en Londres era buena… y era mejor ahora que estaban juntos.


	9. En los Vestuarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 14: Quidditch: Draco Malfoy en escoba

****El entrenamiento de Slytherin a terminado. Los chicos están en el vestuario, duchándose y Harry junto con el equipo de Gryffindor llega y ocupan el lado que les corresponden. Es su turno en el campo de quidditch y mientras unos se duchan los demás se ponen las ropas para entrenar, todo acompañado de los típicos insultos y provocaciones. Era casi un ritual cuando los equipos se cruzaban en los vestuarios y más si se trataba de la casa de los leones y las serpientes.

Harry extrañamente se mantiene distante y callado. Ninguno de ellos sabe que él ha estado en el campo viendo el entrenamiento de Slytherin oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Desde hace un tiempo lo hace, no lo puede evitar. Comenzó a espiarlos para ver sus técnicas, desde que se convirtió en capitán del equipo, pero no asistir ya no era una posibilidad. Ver a Malfoy volar se había convertido en su obsesión. Cuando competían nunca lo notó pero Malfoy era una ráfaga de fuego arriba de su escoba, su agilidad era abrasadora, parecía nacido para estar en el aire.

Ahora en los vestuarios, se siente abochornado. Lo ha observado miles de veces y se odia por la facilidad con que sus ojos se pierden en la perfección de su cuerpo. A unos metros de distancia. Tan rubio y perfecto. Tan arrogante y adictivo.

Harry se viste despacio, alargando el momento, de pronto las botas le pesan toneladas y ponerlas en sus pies se vuele una tarea ardua y casi imposible. Se vuelve cauteloso, atento de que nadie note que tiene la mirada naufragando en ese mar de piel blanca y sedosa que acaba de salir de las duchas con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Malfoy se seca el cuerpo rápidamente, sacude su cabello platinado y el moriría porque una de las gotas que se desprenden de él cayesen sobre su cara. No deja de asombrarse de lo blanco que es, el cuerpo delgado y firme. La elegancia con que siempre se mueve. Se sonroja y se maldice. Ni siquiera quiere aceptar consigo mismo el motivo por el cual el quidditch ha cobrado otro sentido. Como anhela que lleguen los partidos para estar en los vestuarios. Su pecaminoso deseo de verlo ducharse por largo rato. Incluso se ha especializado en el arte de mantener una conversación trivial con Ron mientras su real atención está en las formas de ese culo que parece tan suave, invitándolo permanentemente a tocarlo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, reacciona cuando ve los ojos grises como el cielo de Escocia tan cerca de él, nervioso, devuelve la atención a sus botas que aun siguen sin llegar del todo a sus pies.

—Hey Potter —lo escucha decirle con esa sonrisa sardónica que él quiere borrarle a lametones— ¿Te haz olvidado de cómo ponerte las botas? —el desdén en su voz es fuerte, hiriente, mientras escucha las risas del resto de sus compañeros.

—Piérdete Malfoy —es lo único que atina a responder.

—Ya sabíamos que eras idiota, pero no pensé que tanto.

Su grupito de Slytherin se ríe nuevamente y ve como Ron se para cerca de él, alerta. Él sólo gruñe, se maldice, se odia a si mismo mientras abrocha sus botas, de prisa, ignorando el bochorno de casi haber sido sorprendido.

Draco se ríe con burla y le clava la mirada, por un segundo se miran fijamente, demasiadas emociones para entenderlas y tanta pie blanca. Harry sabe que moriría de felicidad si pudiera tocarla. Jodido Malfoy, con su jodida escoba en la mano y sus jodidos ojos grises. Insoportable, dolorosamente guapo, maldita criatura celestial. Es lo único que Harry puede pensar. Mientras se repite que no puede gustarle, que no puede quererlo, que no puede seguir haciéndose pajas mientras piensa en ese culo. Pero sobretodo, que la próxima vez que lo observe debe abrocharse las botas primero. Sí, ya encontrará otra excusa para demorarse, otra prenda de su ropa que le de suficiente batalla y lo deje observarlo desde su banco y seguir soñando con ese cuerpo que a él no le gusta, nada, ni siquiera un poquito.


	10. No es un león

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 15: Expecto Patronum

  
El tenía suficientes recuerdos felices y sí, es verdad que estaban opacados por los vestigios de la guerra, por sus padres siendo rehenes en su propia casa, por sus amigos muertos. Pero aun así los tiene, recuerdos felices fuertes y poderosos arraigados en su alma, inamovibles.

Fue privilegiado con una infancia alegre y con la confianza de saberse amado y consentido. Saber a donde pertenece y que nunca estará solo siempre ha ayudado a que no pierda del todo la sonrisa. Sí. Recuerdos felices tiene y bastantes.

Por eso no puede entender por qué no le sale el maldito patronus. Lo viene intentando por días y nada. Se supone que necesitas un recuerdo feliz, lo suficientemente fuerte, que haya calentado tu alma. El tenía alma, a veces lo aclaraba por si algunas personas tenían dudas al respecto.

Había visto, contra lo que suponen algunos magos muy pagados de si mismos, a mortífagos invocándolo, todo el secreto estaba en tener el poder suficiente y un buen recuerdo. Ambas cosas las poseían muchos magos, buenos o no y él no era la excepción. Draco hace mucho que entendió que en la vida no todo era tan blanco o negro y se sintió mucho mejor. Mas el patronus se le sigue escabullendo y no logra invocarlo.

—Descansa un poco, te presionas demasiado y por eso no te sale —le dice dulcemente Harry mientras se acerca a él muy abrigado. Los jardines de la mansión son muy fríos en esta época.

—Tengo que lograrlo Harry. No tengo tiempo para descansar.

Draco era obstinando incluso más que el mismo Harry, así que quitándose los guantes saco su varita y lo intentaron juntos. Cornamenta salió revoloteando por entre los dos y de la varita de Draco sólo salio un ligero humo espeso. Draco suspiró frustrado y Harry le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—El recuerdo que usas no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Ya los he usado todos. Cuando monte mi escoba por primera vez. Cuando terminó la guerra. Cuando indultaron a mis padres. El día que nos besamos por primera vez. Cuando estuvimos viajando por Europa. Todo Harry y voy a presentar el estúpido examen mañana y no lo puedo lograr.

Harry se sintió mal por no poder ayudarlo. Llevaban semanas intentándolo. Draco tenía que dar su examen de Defensa para finalmente sacar sus EXTASIS. La sanción que le puso el ministerio por su participación en la guerra no le permitió rendirlos antes y ahora, dos años después de que todo había acabado Draco había estudiado mucho para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Porque estás tenso y presionado. No sólo es el recuerdo, es la actitud, la intención. Sé que lo lograrías si la vida de tus padres dependiese de eso o la mía.

—Seguramente terminaría intentando salvarlos con motitas de humo.

Harry sonríe y lo besa, se abrazan y Draco vuelve a sentirse en paz. De pronto Harry tiene una idea. Así que entra a la mansión dejando solo a Draco en los jardines masticando su frustración. Conocía esa mansión como si fuese suya y las cosas espeluznantes que guardaban en el sótano. Al rato salió levitando con la varita una pesada caja que puso frente a Draco.

—Pues vas a aprender como aprendí yo a hacerlo —le dijo a un Draco confundido.

—¿Con cantidades enormes de chocolate?

—No. Con un boggart.

Harry hizo un suave movimiento con su varita abrió la caja y se paró delante del boggart. A pesar de los años y todo lo vivido, continuó tomando la forma de un dementor y la piel de su cuerpo de erizo al sentirse invadido por los gritos y los recuerdos.  
—¡Hazlo Draco!

No lo pensó dos veces, a pesar de sentir algo de nervios amenazando con restarle firmeza a la mano que sostiene la varita. La imagen tan cerca de él, de Harry comenzando a ser absorbido por el dementor, por más que fuese irreal logró que su cuerpo se tense. Cerró los ojos un momento y buscó dentro de él. Ignorando el efecto del dementor en su propia alma. Cuando los abrió ya no hubo dudas en él. Sólo determinación.

—Expecto Patronum —gritó con fuerza y de inmediato la imagen sólida de un zorro salió de su varita para alejar el demente de Harry.

Poco después el boggart estaba nuevamente en la caja y Harry sentado en el jardín con la respiración un tanto agitada.

—Te dije que lo lograrías.

—En un zorro, por un momento temí que fuese un león.

Harry sonrío y se besaron ansiosos. Un zorro. Animales solitarios que casi nunca conviven en manada. Precavidos, cautelosos y astutos. Era el patronus perfecto para Draco.


	11. Sálvame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 17: "Nadie puede ayudarme"

 

 

Sabes que nadie podrá ayudarte, nadie pondría su vida en riesgo por salvarte a ti. Escuchas esa voz en tu cabeza repitiéndote que te lo mereces, que fuiste siempre un pequeño bastardo con todos y que ahora la vida sólo esta cobrándose la revancha. Estas intentando ver si puedes escapar, aunque tengas que dejar a Goyle desmayado a tus pies. Ni en tus peores pesadillas te imaginaste que ibas a morir así, tan cerca del final de todo, después de haber soportado tanto.

Comienzas a resignarte, tus piernas flaquean y piensas en dejarte caer, tus pulmones se están llenando de humo y el calor es abrasador, pronto no tendrás oxigeno. Tal vez puedas quedarte dormido, desmayarte y así no sentir cuando las brasas consuman tu carne.

De pronto ves algo que se acerca entre las llamas, pero no puedes ver con claridad y escuchas a alguien acercándose, por encima de las llamas, piensas que haz comenzado a delirar, pero cada vez la figura es más clara ante tus ojos y tú simplemente no lo puedes creer. El estúpido héroe montado en una escoba, volando en picada hacia ti, extendiendo su mano para sostenerte, para salvarte. Te estiras y tus dedos tocan su manga, se aferran a ese brazo y sientes que él te toma con fuerza, por más que te resbalas debido al sudor provocado por el calor, él te tiene firmemente sujeto, por un momento sientes alivio, él no va a dejarte morir.

Subes a su escoba, ves entre el humo que sus amigos toman el cuerpo inerte de Goyle y ni te has dado cuenta que estas abrazándolo tan fuerte, tu pecho pegado a su espalda mientras gritas en su oído que se acerque hacía la puerta. Pero él siempre tiene que darte la contra y regresa, no entiendes nada y sabes que le gritas, que le pides que salga ya de ese infierno pero él vira en su escoba, desciende y tú lo te sujetas de él tan fuerte mientras cierras los ojos. Cuando los abres él tiene la famosa diadema colgada de su brazo y vuelan tan rápido que ni te das cuenta en que momento salen de ese lugar, tus pulmones toman el aire fresco y lo siguiente que sabes es que has caído al suelo. Respiras con dificultad, toses, te ahogas pero te haz salvado. Él te ha salvado.

No te da tiempo de nada, tienes los pensamientos confundidos y la mano de Potter apoyada en tu espalda mientras continúas tosiendo. Escuchan explosiones, todos hablan y corren y cuando levantas la mirada sólo estas tú y Goyle en el piso, ajeno a todo. Potter se ha puesto de pie y se va, dejándote tendido en el piso, intentando recuperar el control. De pronto vuelve, te mira, se agacha hasta que quedan frente a frente, pone una mano en tu mejilla y te mira con esos ojos tan verdes y profundos, la cara manchada de tizne, el pelo un completo desastre. Te pregunta si estas bien y asientes con timidez. Él te mira firme, decidido, baja su mano de tu mejilla y te toma de la mano, apretándola fuerte. Es una promesa silenciosa, un _espérame y no mueras_, nuevamente sientes que te ha salvado y tienes ganas de llorar, de dejar ir todo el dolor que has estado guardando por tanto tiempo, pero sabes que no es el momento. Acomodas un poco el cabello que tiene en la cara y se miran por un momento, un esbozo de sonrisa ilumina tu rostro y él te corresponde, pero una nueva explosión los trae a la realidad. Se paran y él se va. Ahora sabes que va a ganar, él tiene que ganar y ese optimismo sutil te va a mantener en pie. Sabes que se lo debes. Sabes que aun hay esperanzas.


	12. Ebrio o no, yo soy el rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 18: Malfoy es nuestro rey

****  
Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea. Pensaba Harry mientras intentaba que el cuerpo de Draco se mantuviese derecho y al mismo tiempo luchaba con las llaves para abrir la puerta del edificio. Nunca debió llevar a Draco a aquel bar. Iban a tomar algo para festejar que por fin se habían mudado a su pequeño pero acogedor departamento. Olvidándose de todo y todos. Nunca pensó que Draco tendría tan poca resistencia al licor.

Por fin abrió la puerta y volvió a sostener a su novio, ayudándolo a acercarse a las escaleras. Maldijo que el edificio no tuviese ascensor debido a sus escasos cinco pisos. No habían podido aparecerse porque no iba a arriesgarse a intentarlo con un Draco tan borracho al lado.

—Al menos podrías poner un poco de tu parte Draco —se quejó Harry.

—No. Tu sijiste quivamos a celebrar, hora notequejes —contestó Draco con una risita floja en los labios.

—Esta bien, sólo apóyate en mi y sujétate con la otra mano de la baranda.

—No… Potther… Potterrrrrr… Potty…

—Bien ya se que te aprendiste mi apellido —menciona Harry divertido, Draco se veía adorable en ese estado—. Ahora se un buen chico y subamos las escaleras.

—Que no Poootter, yo quiero arapecerme.

Harry bufó y lo sujetó con más fuerza. Si tendría que subirlo cargado lo haría, pero sabía que a Draco aunque ebrio eso no le gustaría.

—Si intentas aparecerte en ese estado terminaras con medio cuerpo en casa y la otra mitad quien sabe donde.

Draco lo miro desafiante y parecía tratar de concentrarse. ¿Acaso Harry lo estaba retando? Claro que podía aparecerse, donde quisiera y en cualquier estado. Él es un Malfoy y los Malfoy lo pueden todo. Son prácticamente de la realeza. Se aparecería en su departamento y le iba a demostrar al imbécil, creído, niño-consentido-de-todo-el-mundo-mágico, que él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga.

Harry le adivinó el pensamiento y lo sujetó con fuerza antes de comenzar a argumentar, si normalmente era imposible razonar con Draco, mucho menos podría hacerlo en ese estado. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar escucho el pequeño tirón en el estómago y al segundo siguiente estaban los dos en la sala de su departamento.

—Ya lo vesss… te dije que podía —le dice Draco triunfante, lanzándose sobre el sofá.

—Imbécil. Pudiste haberte hecho daño —reclama Harry enfadado—. Joder Draco, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Draco se levanta y camina hacia la habitación, ayudándose de la pared y Harry lo mira un poco frustrado, pero termina sonriendo cuando lo ve tratar de permanecer erguido y aparentar que aun domina su cuerpo.

—No vienes Poootter… aun tenmos que celbrar.

—No estás en condiciones de… —dice Harry acercándose a abrazarlo, pero es interrumpido por los labios de Draco que lo reclaman ansiosos.

—No, no Harry. Yo dije que vengas y tú vienes. Yo soy el rey en esta casa.

Y dicho eso lanzó sus labios sobre Harry, acariciando desesperadamente su cuerpo, sosteniendo con sus manos el culo de Harry. Ebrio o no, el estúpido Malfoy siempre hacía con él lo que quería.

—Dímelo —susurra caliente Draco en su oído.

—Tú eres el rey, Draco. Siempre lo has sido.


	13. Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto 19: Futuro

 

Todo ha terminado. Por fin es libre de condenas, juicios y miradas de desprecio. La mirada de mundo mágico está sobre él. Draco sabe que muchos esperan por verlo caer, están a la espera de que la vida lo desprecie, que nunca pueda levantarse. Otros hacen lo contrario, quieren verlo triunfar para callarle la boca a los contrarios. Finalmente todos lo observan, para bien o para mal y lo agobia, lo aburre tremendamente.

No es que no pueda plantarse delante del mundo y que sean testigos de que nada lo va a derrumbar, es que simplemente no tiene ganas de demostrarle nada a nadie, no lo necesita, no le interesa y por eso se va. Después de todo no hay nada que lo ate a esa mansión fría y con tan malos recuerdos, a esas calles llenas de miradas hostiles. Ha vivido tantas cosas oscuras, se ha tragado tantas lágrimas y tanto dolor que siente que se lo merece. Comenzar de nuevo, ver el mundo.

Está parado en el vestíbulo, mientras la bruja revisa sus documentos y activa su traslador internacional. Se va dejando Londres atrás, dejando a todos esos mojigatos e hipócritas pudriéndose en su propia mierda, matándose unos a otros mientras dicen que reconstruyen un mundo. Siempre será lo mismo, el poder por el poder y la gente envidiando lo que otro tiene. Él ya lo tiene todo. Por una vez en su vida es libre.

—Lo siento, me demoré en llegar —le dice una voz agitada.

Lo mira con el cabello más desordenado de lo habitual, el abrigo mal puesto, la túnica en el brazo y su baúl mal cerrado.

—¿Siempre eres tan impuntual, Potter? —pregunta mientras se acerca a besarlo.

—Ya te dije que lo siento. Hermione se prendió de mi cuello a llorar y no había forma de calmarla. Finalmente me dejo ir cuando prometí escribir todas las semanas.

Hace un gesto ante eso y le acomoda la ropa. La bruja encargada de los documentos los deja pasar y les informa que el traslador se activará en un par de minutos. Se lleva su equipaje que llegará casi al mismo tiempo que ellos a Italia. Será su primera parada, la primera de una aventura sin rumbo que van a emprender juntos.

Entran a la salita y cogen la lata de gaseosa que es el traslador. Con los dedos entrelazados y una sonrisa en los labios. El tirón en el estómago y segundos después la libertad y la vida, dándoles la bienvenida.


End file.
